


《寻与藏》[哨向AU]

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 一个用来逃避现实的虚拟爱情故事。





	《寻与藏》[哨向AU]

1.  
作为实力顶尖的向导，麦克沃伊一直没有遇到合适的哨兵，或者说，官方记录里是这样的。好在向导自己拥有稳固的精神屏障，就算不与哨兵进行精神融合也没有什么问题。如今的塔会依照特殊的配对程序来筛选哨兵与向导的资料，最终得出两人的匹配程度，麦克沃伊身边的哨兵与向导无一不是通过这样的方式找到最适合自己精神世界的另一半。通常来说，生活中越是默契，在匹配测试中默契度则可能更高。  
而麦克沃伊恰恰是个例外，再有默契的哨兵朋友，在测试中的结果都惨不忍睹。最终麦克沃伊成了塔里少有的，在完成了全部训练并被判定为高级别向导之后依然没有与哨兵联结的向导。  
直到他遇到宁泽涛。

2.  
在遇到这个哨兵之前，麦克沃伊一直都觉得初次见面就会在彼此间爆发结合热这种事情是为了加固哨兵与向导羁绊而捏造出来的子虚乌有的浪漫。  
他还记得当时的情景，是一次两国联合的军事演习，原本一切进行得按部就班，却在结束前的倒数第二天发生了意外。好好的一次联合演习成了一次联合行动，麦克沃伊看着弹夹里触感冰凉的实弹满脑子都是回去之后一定要尽快让自己退出实战参与科研的结果定下来。  
他以为自己只需要做那个随队安抚哨兵们防止他们过载的向导就好，等被通知了才知道两方为了互相表示诚意，各派出一位高级别哨兵/向导共同领导。而他恰好，是当时参加演习的唯一高级别向导。  
事出突然，麦克沃伊没有过多的时间与那位叫宁泽涛的哨兵有什么交流，只是简单的握手点头，甚至都没有给那只看起来憨憨的雪豹打招呼。即便如此，麦克沃伊并没有错过宁泽涛在看到自己的精神体时一瞬间眼中的惊愕。  
搜寻中宁泽涛走到他的身边，声音轻缓而温柔，“抱歉，我知道这个决定很突然，我也不喜欢这样，但我们必须先一起解决这件事情。”麦克沃伊扑捉到宁泽涛的精神波动，他的眼神纯粹真挚，精神世界亦是如磐石般稳固坚毅，即便一直没有向导的第二重屏障进行保护也没有丝毫的松动。  
“当然。”他点点头，北极狼走上前与雪豹并肩，属于冰原的动物们此时看上去格格不入。

3.  
过程是一片混乱，事后回忆起来，一切都是快进的黑白色调，只有最后那一刻，爆炸声响起时宁泽涛把自己扑倒在地上，以极其亲密的环抱姿态保护他尽可能不受伤的画面生动而鲜活。巨响之后周围是一片寂静，空气里裹挟着尘埃，狂飙的肾上腺素和与死神擦肩而过的惊魂未定让两人一时都说不出话。  
最终宁泽涛支起身子，嘴唇动了动，麦克沃伊猜他大概想问你没事吧，但他们谁都没有说话。宁泽涛的感官隐隐有过载的迹象，麦克沃伊从地上坐起来，很缓地摸上他的脸，将两人的额头靠在一起，以向导的精神力安抚着眼前的哨兵。  
等到他的精神触角撤离之后，他感受到从身体内核里崩裂开的热潮，像是岩浆冲破了地表席卷一切，他的精神图景为此而震荡，他甚至能够听到北极狼站在高处兴奋的嚎叫声，混杂了雪豹的低吟。  
结合热。  
眼前的哨兵是更甚于他的迷乱，显然也是第一次面对结合热，连手该放在哪里都不知道，只顺从着本能不断地缩短两人之间的距离。最后麦克沃伊勾下他的脖子，偏头将两人的唇贴合在一起，在那个瞬间分不清精神图景里绽开的烟花和身体内沸腾的岩浆哪个颜色更加绚烂。

4.  
于是他们就这样结合了，在身边那辆近乎报废的战地越野的后座上，抚摸着对方滚烫的身体，拆骨入腹般的吞下彼此的呻吟和喘息，放任精神触角们疯狂地缠绕最终融合在一起，形成了一个全新的富有生命力的精神连接。  
快感的巅峰过去之后他们漫步在彼此的精神图景里，结合热因为链接的完成而逐渐褪去，麦克沃伊看着眼前的景致，现在才来得及感叹一句他就这样有了一个哨兵。这一天发生了太多的事，一件比一件出乎意料，他从精神图景里脱离出来，听见还搂着自己的宁泽涛不知所措地说着自己会负责的之类的话，拥着对方笑起来。  
如果是这个人的话，好像也没什么不好。

5.  
他们不约而同地隐瞒了与对方建立精神链接这件事，为了不引起怀疑错开了回去的时间和路线，只是精神世界还在逐渐适应刚刚建立的链接，一举一动都能准确无误地被对方知晓。  
等到夜深人静的时候，麦克沃伊躺在床上，身上的钝痛感一阵阵传来，他才发现自己和宁泽涛在结合热的作用下做了一件多么不靠谱的事情。  
尽管结合热是他们十分适合彼此的侧面证明，但显然他们都忽略了彼此的国籍身份和随之而来的种种问题。  
没等麦克沃伊深入的想下去，手机的震动让他回过神，请求确认之后屏幕上是威尔逊焦急的脸。麦克沃伊这才想起自己应该给朋友们报个平安，内部之间的消息总是传递得最快的，麦克沃伊不知道他们为自己担心了多久，而满脑子的宁泽涛让他把这件可以说得上重要的事都忘得一干二净。  
在保证自己一点事情都没有之后威尔逊注意到了他的心不在焉，只以为是今天麦克沃伊过于疲惫，便没有多问，嘱咐他好好休息。犹豫再三，麦克沃伊还是没有将自己和哨兵的事情告诉好友，即便对方是自己最好的朋友之一，但这种牵一发而动全身的事情还是管住自己的嘴。虽然他知道威尔逊的重点一定会在宁泽涛身上，甚至可能会飞过来亲自确认他是个靠谱的哨兵。

6.  
演习提前结束，剩下的几天成了他们的假期，在经历了那件事之后大家似乎都乐于把麦克沃伊和宁泽涛凑在一起，想看看都尚未联结的最强哨兵和向导之间能不能擦出一点火花。麦克沃伊看着自己同伴们揶揄的笑脸，甚至都懒得给予一个精神层面的警告。  
要说没有心虚，那是不可能的，毕竟他们不仅擦出了火花，还是一把烧掉了理智的大火，最后也喜闻乐见的连接了彼此的精神世界，便成了现在这样好像是地下情一样的局面。但那心虚里又带了点反逆的窃喜，不好意思，这个人，他还真就已经是我的哨兵了。  
他在一处僻静的地方找到宁泽涛，能够灵活运用自己强大五感的哨兵也许都很擅长将自己从他人的五感中抹去，但绝不是在面对自己向导的时候，他们不可打破的精神链接永远会指引向导找到自己的哨兵。  
麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛的背影，脑子里忽然晃过一个念头，这样这算不算是，某种意义上的，只有死亡能将我们分开？  
尽管他可以放轻了脚步，但宁泽涛还是在他走近之后回头看向他，没等麦克沃伊打招呼，雪豹已经欢快地扑向了他的小腿，让麦克沃伊险些没有站稳在宁泽涛面前丢脸。他捧着雪豹的圆脸揉了揉，此时的大猫看起来人畜无害。  
“现在豹类的精神体很少见了。”他在宁泽涛身边坐下时说道，觉醒的哨兵数量虽然不少，但高等级的总归是凤毛麟角，麦克沃伊还记得看到的宁泽涛的资料，像他这样同时觉醒了五种感官的哨兵上一次出现已经是很多年前的事了。  
宁泽涛对他笑了笑，雪豹权当这话是在夸自己，在宁泽涛身边坐着分外得意。过了一会宁泽涛迟疑地开口道，“这件事我没有告诉别人，如果被塔知道了，就会变得很麻烦。”麦克沃伊嗯了一声，“我也不想让他们知道。”他和宁泽涛都是十几岁的年纪就已经在塔里接受训练，学习驾驭和提升自己的能力，这份使他们超脱于常人的天赋也让他们失去了与之等价的自由，麦克沃伊想还好这个哨兵是身体和精神力为自己选择的，而不是冷冰冰的数据。

7.  
他们聊了一些无关紧要的话题，宁泽涛看着他欲言又止，麦克沃伊扫一眼身后玩得正欢的雪豹和北极狼，心想它们倒是自来熟。“Ning，有什么就说吧。”再过几天就要回去了，这样面对面能感受到对方呼吸的聊天机会可不多。  
“对不起。”宁泽涛的道歉让他愣住了，哨兵继续说道，“如果你有匹配度更合适的哨兵的话，我不介意解除精神链接。”麦克沃伊挑挑眉，理直气壮地回答道，“当时又不是你一个人产生了结合热。”话说到这里，两个人脸上都有点烧，宁泽涛的食指挠挠自己的脸，“那，”他扬起一个笑容，看上去有点傻气，“很高兴能成为你的哨兵。”

8.  
聊到匹配度的问题，麦克沃伊总觉得有点心酸，虽然他遇到了和自己匹配度极高的宁泽涛，但在这之前的向导生涯里，从匹配度来看他简直就是一个哨兵绝缘体，更别提身边的哨兵向导都是一对对的，时刻炫耀着恩爱值和默契度。  
但显然心酸的不止他一个人，宁泽涛和其他向导的匹配度更是低得可怕，又不喜欢注射向导素，只靠着对五感的绝佳控制力和偶尔的精神疏导撑着。在没有匹配对象的情况下，哨兵的情况要比向导糟糕不少，更别说是宁泽涛这样的重点关注对象。  
“你有没有想过，如果不是哨兵，生活会是什么样子？”麦克沃伊问道，他思考这件事很久了，如果不是因为这份得天独厚的精神力，他大概会按照兴趣踏上研究物理或是宇宙之类的科研之路，说不定也会是一位游泳选手，他喜欢这项运动。  
“想过，大概就是很普通的过一辈子吧，读书，工作之类的。”看着宁泽涛的脸和身材，麦克沃伊很怀疑这种可能性。“当然现在的生活也没什么不好，”宁泽涛补充道，“虽然很多事情被限制了，但总归还是值得的。”  
值得，麦克沃伊咀嚼着这几个字，视线重新落在宁泽涛身上，他的哨兵侧脸棱角分明却又带着一份温和，抵消了锋芒。他知道比起自己还有一定自由，并不完全隶属于塔和军方，宁泽涛他们是实打实的为军方卖命，这也是为什么一直有人说哨兵是军方的走狗。但显然自己眼前的哨兵还存留着对这个世界的希冀和向往，连说着只是成为哨兵之后没什么机会出去玩一直都在固定的地方待着挺遗憾的这样令人心酸的话语时也笑弯了眉眼。

9.  
其实麦克沃伊曾经有过一次匹配度测试成功，不过是在很久以前，也是在一次联合演习上，演习完的派对上一群人起哄将没有精神链接的哨兵向导资料录入程序里，最后显示出来匹配度最高的就是他和另一个哨兵。  
当时要说不开心是不可能的，无论能不能够达成链接，麦克沃伊都很想认识一下那位哨兵。只可惜那天晚上他等到最后，喧闹归于寂静，他也没有等到那个哨兵出现。最后他的失望都化为了愤懑，年轻气盛的年纪想到这件事都恨不能让对方五感失控，虽然他也不知道那位哨兵到底是谁。  
如今好几年过去，曾经脑补的报复现在想起来很是孩子气，他也找到了合拍到见面第一天就诱发了结合热的哨兵，但越是陷在回忆里，记忆里投影出来的那张不算清晰的照片就越和眼前的宁泽涛重合在一起。  
命啊  
都是命！

10.  
“我看过你的资料，”纠结了一小会之后，麦克沃伊心里想要恶作剧的想法终究占了上风，开口道，“你之前遇见过一个匹配度很高的向导。”宁泽涛明显已经不记得这件事了，表情空白了好一阵才找回记忆，还不敢确定，“好像是的。”  
麦克沃伊耐心的等着他想起来，终于宁泽涛一拍脑袋，“哦我想起来了！以前有过一次测试，是有一个和我匹配度很高的向导。”尽管很想立刻告诉宁泽涛真相，但麦克沃伊还是准备先逗逗这个哨兵。  
“万一那个向导重新找到了你，你们的匹配度更高怎么办。”麦克沃伊褪去脸上的笑容，严肃地说道。宁泽涛明显没想到他会突然提起这件事，慌张得仿佛被现任质疑是否还和前任有联系。  
“就算我们的匹配度更高，但我的向导是你啊。”他摸摸自己的额头，能够感受到精神世界里如同心脏一般循环引导着精神力的精神链接，“对于我来说，这才是最重要的。”这话听着舒服，但麦克沃伊想想自己当初被晾在那里一个晚上，还是忍不住问道，“既然当时有一个向导和你匹配度高，那你怎么都不认识他。”  
“那天我胃疼，而且这种活动我从来都是垫底的那个，所以就没去。第二天听到他们说有一个向导和我很合适还以为是在开玩笑。”  
“后悔吗？”  
“当时有一点，本来还想找到那位向导道歉，但我被塔提前召回去了，到现在也不知道是谁。”  
麦克沃伊很想捏着他的包子脸说那个向导就是我，没错，过了这么久最后匹配度合适的还是我们俩。但想一想还是留住了惊喜。  
分开的时候麦克沃伊抱了抱宁泽涛，“我会一直通过精神链接守护你的。”他笑着说道，又将食指抵在唇边示意不要忘记这件事情保密。  
精神体随本人，这话真是没说错，他见过雪豹令人胆寒的样子，也见到了它温顺乖巧的一面。同样，他见到了宁泽涛所展露的单纯与随和，却也忘不掉几天前在结合热的引导下，将主动权牢牢把持在自己手里，充满倾略性的宁泽涛。  
麦克沃伊停住脚步，将脑子里令人脸红的画面甩出去，平复了心跳和呼吸之后才继续向前走。


End file.
